Soundtrack Of Your Summer
by TheBombFershure
Summary: Blaire Donahue, the younger sister of Boys Like Girl's bassist, Bryan Donahue, is on the billionth tour with her brother's band as their merchandise manager. The only difference with this tour- the love bug bites. Feat. Mason Musso
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ok so what's new oh-so-wonderful brother of mine"  
"Nothing, new tour coming up. Guys'll pick us up tonight. Get everything packed"  
"Ok, nice to know you wanna help"  
"Thats what brothers are for"  
Sometimes I hated Bryan.  
I mean, for one thing, me packing EVERYTHING. Why couldnt he pack a bit.  
I mean come on. Who's older? Defiantly not me.  
There was a knock at the door and since Bryan was "packing" I had to answer.  
I walked to the door to see no one there.  
I walk out of the apartment and see no one.  
I turned around and walked into the apartment, only to have Martin Johnson jump out behind me making me scream.  
"Oh my god, Martin you scared the living crap out of me"  
"Good" he said with a smirk. "Where's your brother"  
"In his room"  
"BRYAN GET OUT HERE"  
"Hold on I'm packing"  
"Well when you're done get out here"  
"I better go pack too." I said walking around Martin, and halfway getting run over by my brother running to get the necessities out of the bathroom.  
Darn, what do I need.  
CLOTHES.  
I packed some band tees, skinny leg jeans, shorts, and the such.  
Ok, what else.  
Laptop.  
I put my laptop in its case and went rummaging through my room for my ipod.  
I grabbed my makeup and slung it into the suitcase.  
Then I was getting my shampoo, conditioner, straightener, toothpaste, and my toothbrush.  
When I was all packed I ran to the bus to drop off everything. Then I went to get my merch stuff to put in the trailer, along with the other shirts, buttons, and cds.  
I ran on the bus only to see Poolie.  
"Hiya." He said.  
"H-he-hey" I said trying to catch my breath.  
"You sound like you ran a marathon. You ok?" "Ye-yeah I'm just fi-fine"  
"Okay"  
Then everyone got on and we drove to the first venue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When we got to the venue I instantly felt the need to unpack and get ready for a huge rush, but then someone decided to tell me about the schedule.  
After everything was set up, a brown haired guy came up to me. I suspected he was from one of the bands, considering no fans were being let in.  
"Ummm...isn't it rude to stare?" I remarked.  
"Oh! Sorry, I was just waiting for some attention." The mystery boy replied.  
"You've got it. Go ahead, what did you have to say?"  
"You're Bryan Donahue's sister right?"  
"Guilty."  
"Don't you know the show isn't until tomorrow?"  
"What?"  
"The show isn't until tomarr---"  
I had already ran back to the bus.  
"Why didn't you guys tell me the concert wasn't until tomorrow?"  
"We wanted to see if you'd actually notice" Johnny said.  
"Go make yourself decent, a bands coming over soon." Bryan said.  
"What do you mean 'make myself decent'?"  
"A band is coming over."  
"And why aren't I ok the way I am?"  
"Just, Metro Station is coming." Martin said. "And don't worry, you look beautiful."  
"Thank you, Martin do you want to be my replacement brother?" I joked.  
"Why sure, but I think Bryan would have a problem with that." he replied.  
A few minutes later, there was a knock on the side of the bus.  
"Ok who's going to get it?" Bryan said.  
"Not me." all the boys said together.  
"Wow, I wonder who else that leaves?" I asked sarcastically as I got up.  
I opened the door, just to see mystery boy and 3 other guys.  
I moved out of the way so they could get in the bus, but didn't say anything.  
The mystery boy walked up to me.  
"Hi, I'm Mason. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk before, you ran off, I'm suspecting to beat the crap out of your brother."  
"Oh, hi I'm Blaire. And don't worry I did shake him up pretty badly." I said, then we both laughed.  
"Look, I know I don't know you but would you---"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Would you like to go on a date to get dinner tonight, maybe we could talk more then."  
"I would love to."  
"Grea--"  
"Mason, I sure would watch my back, because if you're flirting with my sister, you're flirting with disaster." Bryan said.  
"Look Bryan, you have a life I have mine, and I want Mason flirting with me in mine." I said.  
Bryan turned bright red of embarrassment while me and Mason laughed.  
"Nice one B!" Poolie yelled.  
"Burn" Johnny yelled.  
"Wow, his sister is gonna kick his---" Martin was cut off.  
"HOLY CRAP MASON!" Bryan yelled.  
Yep. He kissed me. And I kissed back.  
I didn't know him well, but if my brother didn't support it I was all for it.  
**----Later that night at dinner----  
**"So Blaire, are there any names I need to call you?"  
"Oh I go by B. How about yourself?"  
"I go by Macho Man Mason." He said which cause me to giggle.  
"No seriously!" I joked.  
"I guess I really just go by Mas."  
"Ok Mas." I said. "I had a great time tonight."  
"Me too." he said.  
Then, it happened again.  
He kissed me.  
I happened to feel like he liked me.  
Haha. But I'm serious, how could the Mason Musso, fall in love with some merch girl for Boys Like Girls.  
I guess its fate.  
"I guess I should take you to the surprise spot."  
"Surprise?"  
"Come with me, B." he said.  
Mason paid then took me to his rent-a-car.  
He threw a blindfold at me and told me to put it on.  
**----Moments later----  
**"Ok we're here, but don't take your blindfold off."  
"Well then how am I to get out of the ca---"  
Mason cut me off by picking me up, bridal style, and kissing me.  
Man, he cuts down to the chase when he likes a girl.  
"Ok, take it off." he said putting me down.  
"Oh my gosh." I said, pretty much searching for the perfect word.  
He had set up a picnic table, with candles and tiki torches all around it, with a perfect view of the beautiful lake.  
"Care to sit and talk about all your life journeys?" Mason said mimicking an English person.  
"I sure would." I said like an English person.  
We both laughed then enjoyed the view.  
"Oh yeah." He said.  
"What?" He picked me up, and threw me into the darn lake.  
Right into the freezing water.  
"**MASON**!" I yelled.  
He, of course, found it amusing, until I pulled him right in.  
"Darn you B." He joked, knowing I was about to pull him in.  
"I better take you to your brother before I get murdered." Mason said.  
"Ok."  
Mason tossed me a towel.  
"Here, you may need it." he said looking at my soaked hair and faded make up.  
And I thought that crap was water proof.  
He took me home, and I gave him my cell phone number.  
"This is going to be my best tour I've ever been on." Mason whispered in my ear before I got out of the car.  
"Goodnight Mason." I said kissing him.  
"Goodnight Blaire, get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Holy crap, I just had a date with Mason Musso." I said to myself as I hopped onto the bus.  
It seemed like I was on one of those tv shows where the child's late from something then the "parents" are sitting in the living room with the table light on.  
"Blaire."  
"Bryan." I said imitating him.  
"That doofus had you out until 2 in the morning?"  
"He didn't do anything wrong Bryan. He made me feel special and I love him! " I said.  
"You go to sleep, and I will tell you tomorrow morning when you wake up if I want you seeing that kid."  
"You're jealous because you want him. My gay brother." I said with a chuckle.  
Bryan started laughing?  
Mason popped out behind the couch, I sat down in a chair and slumped down.  
"Not cool Donahue." Martin said to Bryan.  
"Wait, you love me?" Mason said to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Yes, why yes I do, Macho Man Mason." I said dead serious.  
We all started laughing and Mason turned bright red.  
He walked up to me and whispered to me  
"Nice. No wonder you're different than all the others I've dated."  
"Nice Bryan, I cant have one date you ruin with a stupid prank!" I screamed.  
I ran back to my bunk, and managed to make it to my top bunk without falling.  
I probably woke up Poolie and Johnny Beef, but does it matter.  
Would they want people saying 'Oh that little merch girl was dating Mason then he got freaked out because of the Donahues'. It could happen.  
I had my head dug into my pillow, and I felt my bed get deeper on one side.  
"Hey" Martin said scaring me.  
"Hey Martin."  
"Are you ok, because you professed your love after the first date practically in front of him?"  
"Hahaha Martin."  
"Anyways, your brother is just a mean person when he wants to be, it doesn't matter if Bryan hates him. If he treats you right go for it. Because I'm like your replacement brother, and I like him, so it doesn't matter."  
"Thanks Martin" I said and pecked him on the cheek, "Bryan would've never apologized to me for one of his pranks."  
"Remember I'm here for you if that little sucker even thinks about hurting you in anyway, I'll beat the crap out of him."  
"Ok" I said with a giggle then drifted off to sleep.  
I felt a kiss on my cheek, and I knew then and there it wasn't Martin OR my brother.  
It was someone who would make me feel so much better,  
but my brother didn't care.  
Yes, I turned over and it was my prince in shining armor.  
Well, my prince in shining tears.  
"I cant believe you said that." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What?"  
"That you loved me."  
"Yeah, you'd think Mason Musso would've heard that already."  
"Well throughout all the relationships I've had, you're the only one who said it,  
and meant it."  
Tears fell down my cheeks as he gently wiped the tears away from my face, and smiled.  
"This isn't some evil prank is it?"  
"No. Bryan doesn't know I'm back here, so that's BAD for anyone who says 'Bryan why is a guy in boxers kissing your sister' "  
"But there's no guy in boxers kiss---"  
There. He kissed me.  
Man this relationship was getting somewhere.  
"I'll see you at the show 'Kelsey' " he said winking.  
"Goodnight." I said.  
I rolled over to go to sleep then paused.  
"Mason?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you, with all my heart, you better not break it."  
"I love you too, and I don't think that's going to happen."  
I smiled as I heard the door to the bus close.  
"You know, Blaire, I still have to make a decision on if I like this dude."  
"I thought you we're kidding?"  
"Nope. I'll tell you in the morning, don't worry."  
Great, another freaking emotional rollercoaster.  
I thought about it, and I would love Mason no matter what, why shouldn't my brother?  
Oh gosh.  
"Bryan!"  
"What!" he said imitating me.  
"I really love him. Please."  
"It was the freaking first date, and you've already planned the freaking marriage?"  
"No, there was something about him."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you Blaire. Why do you smell like Mason and a lake?"  
"He threw me in a lake."  
Oops, that came out wrong.  
"But he didn't mean it to hurt you?"  
"No Bryan, he took me to a romantic dinner, then took me to a lake side hideaway. I forgot about all my troubles. And you. And all those freaking fans, claiming that they would marry you and him and everything just disappeared out of thin air when I was with him."  
"Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions too quickly then. I'll let you date him."  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you Bryan."  
"No problem kiddo. But if lover boy breaks your heart I'll break his face. If he's anything like Trace his face will be all messed up. Trace isn't good at relationships and dating, he treats girls like crap. Don't go near him when he's in 'stud mode' or you'll either get a heart break from him or Macho Man Mason."  
"Goodnight" I said as I rolled over and heard Bryan go to his bunk.  
I went to sleep and thought about Mason.  
Blaire Musso.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning, late, because I already had all my merchandise set up in a storage area.  
I got up and took a shower. When I got out I changed into my "uniform" of a Boys Like Girls tee and skinny leg jeans. I slipped on my black converses with neon green splattered all over them with pink shoelaces. I put on my make up and fixed my hair.  
Walking out of the bathroom I halfway got knocked over by none other than Brendon Urie.  
Me and Brendon were friends since the last tour, and they were off tour and Bryan probably invited them to visit before the show.  
"Hey Bryan I'm going to go set up merch."  
No answer.  
"Its ok, I'll tell him Blaire. Go on and set up merch.", Brendon said.  
"Thank you, thank you!", I said running out the door.  
-----At the merch table-----  
I set up the pop-up table, which is surprising because usually I had help from someone. I was folding shirts and laying them neatly on the table where it said "T-Shirts, $12.00.".  
I was beginning to put cd's out when I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around my waist.  
"Hi." I heard them whisper.  
I turned around and saw Mason. He could always make a hectic day calm itself down.  
"Hey, you know I'm working.", I whispered.  
Pshh. Like I would work for my brother and his team of adorable band geeks.  
"I know as a matter of fact, that you need help, and I came over to see you."  
"Well thank you Mas!", I said kissing him on the cheek as a tall guy stepped in front of my table. I looked up to see an extended hand.  
"Hi, I'm Trace Cyrus.", he said staring into my eyes, "Now why would you be with Mason, you're too pretty."  
"Hey! I'm Blaire and I want nothing to do with you!" I said hugging Mason.  
"Oh, so you're a Mason hugger."  
"At least I'm not a tree hugger."  
After saying that I walked to the trailer to get more boxes from it.  
"Hey." Mason said.  
"Hey."  
"Thanks for standing up for me and you together."  
"Don't worry. I would've covered for you if we WERE'NT dating."  
"Aw, that's so sweet, in our own little way."  
"Yeah."  
"So, do you want anything from Joe Beans (a coffee shop)."  
"Oh yeah, can you pick me up a frozen hot coco?"  
"Be glad to hun."  
He kissed me goodbye, I had smiled and continued getting everything set out. This is going to be the best tour I've been on too.

"Here's your fresh Joe Beans" Mason said scaring me.  
I was trying to reach a box that was way over my head.  
"Do you need help?"  
"Kinda sorta."  
He passed me the drinks and got the box down for me.  
"Thank you Mason, you're a total lifesaver."  
"I have my ways." He said smiling.  
-----------------------------------Later-----------------------------------  
The boys started sound check, which is when they played Thunder.  
"Hey you."  
"Hey Mas."  
"Umm. You do know we haven't slow danced yet?"  
"Yes, but----"  
"Would you like to dance?" Mason said with sparkling eyes that would make any girl melt.  
"I sure would." I said placing my hands around his neck, and we danced.  
Bryan walked off stage and saw me and Mason just dancing. Not to any music, but just dancing.  
"Ahem."  
"Hey, Bryan." Mason said.  
"So, B, you have that little thing I call your job ahead of you. And Mason, you better get to your band." Bryan said walking off. He turned around and winked at me and Mason. Something told me he was getting used to me dating Mason, at least after he'd seen him help me so much. And its already the second day of our relationship, and I hadn't been moody ever since.  
"I'll talk to you later Mason, call me when you can." I said kissing him.  
"Okay B. Have fun. And enjoy seeing yours truly in tight red skinny leg jeans." He said smiling.  
"No matter how attractive that is, I'll be stuck behind BLG fanatics. I'll be lucky if I see your beautiful hair."  
"Hah, go do your job."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Whew. Have you guys ever noted how much I hate desperate fan girls?", I asked sarcastically.  
"Wow, you just love them more and more each day!" Poolie said hugging me.  
"Well I better pack everything up."  
I started putting stuff in boxes, while Metro Station's equipment got loaded into a big truck.  
It was basically 20 degrees outside, and me being stupid, I didn't go to get a hoodie from the bus when we had a 10 minute break.  
I felt someone come up behind me and grab me, causing me to scream, until I noticed who it was.  
"Mason!", I said hugging him.  
"Blaire!", He said mocking me and hugging me back.  
"Haha, you did a nice job today."  
"Thank you. Do you need help?"  
"Yeah. Thank you so much Mason."  
"Hey it's no problem. Maybe I can talk to your brother and the band to see if we could combine our merch tables together."  
We started cleaning up and I got cold chills and Mason saw.  
"Here." Mason said tossing me one of his hoodies.  
"Ok, one question, why do you have 2 hoodies?"  
"Hey, are you making fun of me? Because I saw you were cold a couple minutes ago and I had my break after, so I made a quick run and got two.", he said.  
"Number one, I wasn't making fun of you. I thought it was sweet.", I replied.  
We finished packing then he walked me to my bus.  
"Thank you so much Musso. Fan-girls are getting to me, but...'I LOVE YOU' " I said in fan girl mode.  
"Hey, I was wondering, dinner tomorrow, movie?"  
"Oh, I can't leave bus duty tomorrow, how about you come over and we can watch a movie there."  
"Ok, brother?"  
"Yeah, he saw me tell Trace off, and probably doesn't want me out and about."  
"I understand so would you---?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Would you like to be my girlfriend.", Mason said almost crying.  
"Yes, I would Mason, I would love it more than anything.", I said and instantly made him smile.  
"Ok then."  
"Love you."  
"I love you too." Mason said kissing me.  
I walked on the bus and was bombarded with questions.  
"So, how'd it go?" Martin asked smiling.  
"It went good, and 'it' is not going to be discussed."  
"Oh well, I understand." Johnny said.  
"Johnny, you're just saying that so you won't get told off."  
"Yep, but still, she's like my sister."  
"Aw, I love you too Johnny."  
"I didn't say I loved you."

"Hey guys I'm going to sleep."  
"Okay.", Brendon said hugging me, "Goodnight."  
"Whoa, Brendon don't you know I have a boyfriend, so I don't appreciate you being all 'I'm macho man Brendon, and I can have any girl no matter what'."  
"Oh, sorry."  
Then I went to sleep. My cell phone vibrated. I looked at it and it said "Macho Man Mason 3". Thats what he was digging for in my purse. It read:  
"Hey Hun, had a great time tonight. Hope I didn't wake you, but I cant sleep. So can you talk to me?"  
I replied:  
"Oh, you didn't wake me. I had a wonderful night. Sure I can talk to you silly head, what do you wanna talk about?"  
He replied:  
"Oh, good. Well that's good that I know you're enjoying this whole 'couple' thing."  
Me:  
"What do you mean by that?"  
Him:  
"The guys won't leave me alone about it. Oh well, I love you and that wont change, and even if they don't like you. And even if your name isn't Kelsey, I'll swim the ocean for you."  
Me:  
"Aw"  
NOTE TO SELF: Find out what this Kelsey thing is.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning singing Disco to myself because my ring tone woke me up.  
I almost forgot to pick up until there was a knock on the bus door.  
Everyone went to probably get breakfast. Darn it, why couldn't Mr. Bryan wake me up.  
The knocks got louder then I walked to the door to see if it was Martin forgetting his keys or something.  
It was Mason. And no. No shower. Bed hair. The whole works. I opened the door and stayed somewhat calm.  
"Oh, hey Mason. I just kinda woke up. You can come in and watch TV while I jump in the shower."  
"Oh I don't mind. I tried calling but you didn't answer so I was going to wake you up myself."  
"The remote's on the couch.", I said smiling and kissing him.  
I grabbed a Metro Station tee, coincidentally, and red skinny jeans, to match what Mason was wearing. I grabbed other necessities and ran to the bathroom, plugged up my straighter, and quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair. I slipped my out fit on and quickly straightened my hair, then brushed my teeth.  
I ran out of the bathroom out of breath and finishing my makeup, then throwing it on my bunk.  
"Ok. All done."  
"You look really nice", Mason said.  
"Thank you, I took your style." I said with a giggle.  
"Hey I wrote you a song. It may not have your name but it still is YOUR song.  
"Go on and play it for me!" I said handing him a guitar.  
"Nope. Going to be tonight at the concert."  
"Wait. Concert. Tonight?"  
"Yeah, its like at 8 so don't spazz. I'll help you get your stuff set up tonight too."  
"Ok."  
We cuddled up and watched some TV. Basically, it was normal couple-ish. At noon I saw the band walk in, and they spotted us basically asleep on the couch.

"Waaaakeeee upppppppp!" My brother said.  
We sat up and Bryan asked what happened and if it wasn't G rated Mason would be half way into Idaho. Thing is we were in Idaho. Smack dab in the middle of it.  
"We were just watching TV then we fell asleep.", Mason explained.  
"Ok, good, because I trust ya man." Bryan said.  
"Don't worry, I wont hurt your sister in anyway. She's the best thing that happened to me."  
"Awwww! I love you too Mason." I said kissing him.  
"Ewww. I'm just going to leave you guys alone.", Bryan said, walking away.  
"Thank god I know him so well." I said.  
"Wait you did that on purpose so he would leave?"  
"Yup."  
"You're evil." Mason said jokingly.  
"Well thanks." I said.

"Blaire, wake up.", I heard Mason say while I was shook awake.  
"What?"  
"Its 5 pm, are you ready to go set up?"  
"Oh, yeah! Thanks Mason."  
"No prob."  
------------------------------before Metro Station performance----------------------------------------  
"Hey you know we're going to play your song tonight."  
"Yeah, I can't wait to hear it."  
"Well I'm going to go get ready."  
"Love you."  
"I love you too." he said kissing my forehead over the table.  
----------------------------------------middle of concert------------------------------------------  
"I wanna dedicate this to my girl, Blaire."  
My heart skipped a beat, because he looked at me and winked.  
I zoned out but just heard the chorus.  
And then I remember he said he'd change the name.  
"And I'll swim the ocean for you,  
The ocean for you.  
whoa oh Kelsey."  
I halfway melted when I heard it, and I couldn't wait to see him to tell him I loved it.  
He was just something so special, I couldn't stand how happy I was, because I used to hate my old boyfriend, that broke up with me once I decided to stay loyal to my brother, because he needed me.  
---------------------------------------after the show-----------------------------------------------  
"MASON!", I yelled running up to him and jumping onto his back. He then asked if he could just carry me and I got down and he picked me up bridal style.  
"So no lake included?"  
"Nope, not today."  
"Hah, so you're planning it."  
"Do you need help with your stuff?"  
"Umm...yeah, unless my brother can actually pack for me."  
"Well I can help.", He said with tired in his voice.  
"No, you're going to go to sleep mister!"  
"Can I at least sit and talk to you?"  
"Sure, I just don't want you killing yourself."  
"So how did you like the song?"  
"I loved it Mason. It was beautiful and perfect and I lo---"  
He cut me off by kissing me.  
"--ve you." I finished.  
He had laughed.  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
"Just you and your brother are so much alike. You know."  
"Well yeah, but one thing is in common."  
"What."  
"My parents..."  
"What happened?"  
"No I'm not sure I want to tell you, at least not at the beginning of the tour."  
"Just tell me!", he said starting to cry.  
"Fine…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"My parents died yesterday. Their house burned down."  
"Aw, Blaire.", He said starting to cry. And grabbing me to hug me.  
I had started an emotional break down.  
"Its ok, you still have me. Don't worry.", he said, then he started singing.  
Just for me.  
I smiled, but I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't stand it. Making him feel bad for my trouble. I feel like the worst girl ever, but considering he was holding me close to him and singing to me, and I felt better.  
He helped me pack, tired or not. And we were done in 15 minutes, and he asked if I needed him to sleep on the bus. I told him that if I had any trouble I would text him. And he said fine and kissed me. The kiss was long, about a couple minutes. I couldn't stand it when he had to leave. I had walked inside with red rings around my eyes, with Bryan running up to me.

"What did he do to you Blaire?", Bryan said crying.  
"Nothing."  
"WHAT DID HE DO?", He yelled at me with a sappy tone.  
"Our parents died, Bryan! They freaking died, sorry for being upset when my parents went up in flames, and Mason was the only one to comfort me."  
I went to my bunk and texted Mason to come to our bus. I couldn't be alone tonight. He said he was on his way. And I was waiting for him. As soon as he walked up to the bus door, I walked out and hugged him. In the pouring rain. He was holding me, while I was shaking and scared. What would I do without my parents? Why did I run outside and hug him in the freaking cold rain?  
"I think we should go inside." Mason said.  
He picked me up still holding me and he sat down and we both curled up and went to sleep.  
Soaked with rain, and I could hear his heartbeat and I couldn't help it but I fell asleep in his arms. My brother is so gonna hate this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
"Um, sorry to burst in on your 'cuddle wuddle' time, but I need to talk to you Mason."  
"Ok.", Mason said getting up.  
-------------------------------------Mason's point of view.--------------------------------------------  
"Ok", Bryan said, "I know you like my sister, but has Trace talked to you guys at all?"  
"One time and she told him off."  
"Ok. I just wanna make sure she's not treating you bad."  
--------------------------------------------Blaire's point of view----------------------------------------  
Mason came in with a questioned look on his face.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Your brother was nice to me."  
Right then Bryan came through the door.  
Mason curled right back up where he was, and started playing with my hair. Why did he have to be perfect?  
"Date tonight?" Mason asked.  
"Oh wow, now your getting casual about it?"  
"Yep."  
"Sure. As long as there are no pop up concerts."  
"Well. Your parents funeral is tonight."  
"Oh."  
"I'll go with you if you want."  
"Really, because I'm sure my parents would want that."  
"Well then I better go get ready."  
Then for the first time I kissed HIM.  
He walked off the bus.  
Then I got a text. From Mason.  
'Miss you already. Love you.'  
I smiled to myself as I texted back.  
'I love you more little singer boy.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
There was a knock at the door, and slipping on my lace flats to wear with my black dress I answered, and it was Mason in a tux.  
"Wow, you clean up good rocker boy." I said smiling then hugging him.  
He hugged me back and smiled.  
"Well we better get going, because it could take me an hour to find the place.  
We walked to the rental car.  
___________________one hour later_____________________  
"Why couldn't they just give us directions." Mason said.  
"Look, thanks."  
"What for getting lost?"  
"No, for being there for me. My old boyfriend would've left me. But I met you, and you are the sweetest, most wonderful thing that has happened to me."  
"Wow, that's deep B. But that's the thing, I don't want you to have that boyfriend. Bryan told me about him last year during tour. He seemed like a real --- there it is!"  
I giggled at him holding back the cusswords as we pulled into the funeral area.  
My parents had requested an outside funeral, because they loved being outside. So Mason helped me out of the car, and I held hands with him during the entire funeral. The thing that didn't help was we were in lawn chairs, and I had a cousin who hated Hannah Montana, and Mitchell, Mason's little brother, is on the show, and they both look alike. My cousin hit the chair and pulled back the one Mason was about to sit in. As soon as he fell I bent down to help him up. My cousin turned red because she realized it wasnt Mitchell, but she didn't apologize. So she broke the lawn chair, and there were no more. I told Mason to sit down and I would sit on his lap. That worked out quite well, and we went through the funeral, hand in hand, his chin on my shoulder.

After the funeral, Mason noticed he didn't have the car keys, I was giggled because the whole time I heard them in his suit pocket. His face turning bright red I kissed him. We got in the car then.  
"Here.", he said handing me his white sunglasses. Well not his, my own pair," Wear those for a day, then we'll trade sunglasses."  
"Aw!"I said kissing him.  
He slipped his on while I slipped mine on my head.  
"Darn, it wont goooooo." Mason complained.  
"Umm Hun?."  
"Yeah?"  
"Is it in gear?"  
He looked and it most certainly wasn't.  
"Oh."  
I giggled then we both laughed.  
This was a great relationship.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
After I woke up and got my shower and changed into a Paramore tee, and skinny leg jeans,  
there was a knock on the door. Bryan was just sitting on the couch, and asked me to get it.  
I went to the door and opened it and Trace popped through the door and pinned me to the wall and kissed me. Bryan was not happy. I started kicking everywhere and trying to slap him. Mason picked the wrong time to walk through the door.  
"Blaire!!!!" Mason said with tears coming to his face.  
"Mason, its..."  
He was gone.  
Trace had smiled and I slapped him right across the face, and at that time all the band heard, and Trace's face got even more messed up. And all the boys came to me and we had a huge group hug. And I started crying.  
I could've lost the perfect guy for me.  
My heart sunk and they let me go.  
-------------------------------------------Mason's point of view-----------------------------------  
I cant believe her, kissing up on Trace like that!  
I thought she loved me! I cant stand her now!  
I loved her and trusted her so much!  
Now she's a freaking tree hugger, she said she wouldn't be!  
I got back to the bus and my phone rang.  
It was Martin.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey man."  
"So what's up Martin?"  
"Putting up with a heartbroken 18 year old."  
"Look I'm the one that's heartbroken! She kissed Trace."  
"Come to our bus, Blaire is getting merch set up and we need to talk to you."  
"On my way."  
I closed my phone.  
I ran to the Boys Like Girls bus. I knocked and Bryan was sitting waiting to talk to me.  
"Hey Mas."  
"Hey."  
"You know Blaire was attacked by Mr. Man-whore?"  
"No she kissed him."  
"How do you know I was there! I saw him, she opened the door and he pinned her to the freaking wall!"  
"Really."  
"Go talk to her. That's what happened."  
"Ok."  
--------------------------------------------------Blaire's POV---------------  
"Blaire" Mason said panting.  
"What do you want Musso."  
"Look I'm sorry, the guys explained. I jumped to conclusions without talking to everyone but Trace."  
"I forgive you Mason."  
He kissed me and we held hand over top of the table.  
"I'll help you get ready."  
"Ok, I would like nothing more than that Hun."  
"Oh yeah!", he said tossing me his white sunglasses," What about me?" he said.  
I tossed him the sunglasses I was wearing then put his on my face.  
I'm glad we love each other.  
We kissed after we got our sunglasses on.  
Then I got the rest of my stuff set up.  
--------------------------------------------After concert meet-n-greet------------------------------------------  
"Oh my gosh, Mason, I love you! Will you go out with me?" Some blonde prissy ask Mason.  
"No, I already have someone for that." he said and as I was walking by he reached for me and pulled me into an awkward hug. Basically because he was sitting and I was standing.  
----------------------------------After the CONCERT period!---------------------------------------------  
"Hello my wonderful, oh-so-fabulous girlfriend." Mason said picking me up in the middle of the last sale.  
"Mason you dork!"  
He held me just above the ground to where I couldn't get out. Then security came and they told him to but his girlfriend down before she dumps him. Hah, I love most of the security guards, but I knew him so...yeah! And with height I make it exactly at Mason's shoulders, just a tidbit of info.  
Then he helped me pack, and then we started slow dancing while he sung, again, Thunder, then Kelsey.  
"I love you Mason."  
"I love you too Blaire."  
*kisses*


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
So little do I know, Trace actually has a REAL girlfriend! Not just a different one every day! Mason had told me, and something tells me he's planning something up his sleeves.  
Next thing I know, Mason, Trace, and some odd looking girl were knocking on the door, of course because Bryan would kill Trace if he saw him.  
"Hey B." Mason said.  
"Hey Mas." I said standing in one of his big tee shirts and a pair of shorts, with Trace laughing at the sight. But come on, I was tired.  
"Hey Blaire." Trace said. I looked over at him, then at his 'girlfriend'.  
"Oh sorry, hi I'm Nikki!" She said smiling.  
"I'm Blaire, you can call me B." I said smiling back. Trace actually found a nice girl, wow.  
"Can I call you B?" Trace asked.  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because you caused me and Mason to fight."  
"What did he do?" Nikki said looking at Trace.  
"He caused me and Mr. Perfect to fight for an hour."  
"Aw, you guys make a very extraordinary cute couple." Nikki said nudging Trace.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm going to stand here and talk about how 'yummalicous' they are." Trace said rolling his eyes.  
"Hey Blaire, me and Trace were going to go get groceries, do you and your brothers need anything?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"Ok, love you."  
"Love you", I said kissing him.  
"Hey Trace, I'm going to stay here with Blaire." Nikki said.  
We walked onto the bus, and Bryan walked up to us.  
"Who's the cutie?"  
"Trace's girlfriend."  
"Hi I'm Nikki." She said extending a hand.  
They shook hands, and me and Nikki went to my bunk and sat and talk, considering all of Boys Like Girls were at a arcade now. They were so childish its not funny.  
"So Nikki, how are you."  
"Just oh-so-wonderful, what about yourself?"  
"Oh-so-wonderful!" I said mimicking her.  
"Ha-ha."  
We were quiet for a little while, then she broke the silence.  
"So you and Mason make the most adorable couple!"  
"Even with my bed head hair?" I said sarcastically.  
"Yes, and it still looks good." She said smiling.  
"So how about you and Trace?"  
"Eh, we're good, I'm not used to dating a rocker boy."  
"Oh, don't worry, I had a brother for it, so I was used to the whole on the go thing, but its still difficult having a boyfriend who does that for his career."  
"Yeah! Its so different, because its all the fans, they are all 'Trace I love you' and I cant stand it because he doesn't mind it at all!"  
"Mason's not that way, but he had told me Trace was too used to it and so was he, but I am really not, but anything Mason wants I want."  
"Wow, so speaking of Mason, you guys aren't, you know, fighting?"  
"Not now."  
"Oh, so he's like the perfect guy for you?"  
"Yeah, he seems like the only person to be there for me, because my parents died in a fire while we were just starting to date, and he went to the funeral and everything."  
"Aw, that's so sweet of him, sorry about your parents."  
"It doesn't bother me, because I think of it as a sign from God telling me Mason is all I need. You know, other than Bryan and Martin and all the guys in the band, because they gave me a job and a place to live."  
"Aw, that's a positive way of thinking. Its too bad they didn't meet Mason, that would've made him so happy to get to know the real Blaire."  
"Which Blaire are you talking?"  
"The Blaire you're hiding from Mason."  
"Which one."  
"Everything before him."  
Wow, I didn't tell him about my past, and he didn't tell you about his. We needed to have a date. Badly.  
"Wow, I want to meet his parents, because they could be my 'mom and dad' since this big 'my parents died in a fire' thing happened."  
"Yeah, because I haven't met Billy Ray, or Miley, but I don't think Trace wants me to."  
"Eh, I've heard some stuff about Miley, so I wouldn't want to meet her, because basically I don't like people who are always in the attention."  
"I know, I can handle fan girls, but not pesky reporters."  
"Great I understand that! You're pretty cool."  
"You're cool too!"  
And after that I saw Trace run to the bunk.  
"What do you want Trace?"  
"Mason, he fell and he's hurt."  
"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Trace!" I said running out the door to Mason.  
I kneeled down to his level and started crying, as I saw Bryan and Martin run up with Johnny and Paul close behind.  
"What happened?" Bryan asked as him and Martin lifted Mason off the ground.  
"I don't know, Trace ran in the bus yelling and me and Nikki to go outside.  
They laid Mason on the couch, with my on my knees moving the hair out of his face.  
Martin called a doctor to come, and I laid my head on his stomach and started crying.  
I felt a familiar arm snake around me, and noticed Mason was conscious and kissed him on the cheek. He opened his eyes slowly, and stared into mine. He smiled, then winced from the pain.  
"Mason, where does it hurt?"  
"My right leg."  
I grabbed his hand and started crying. I hated seeing him like this. Its just horrible.  
He wiped the tears away from my eyes.  
"I'm going to be ok." Mason reassured me under his breath.  
I heard a knock at the door, and Bryan answered without bothering me about it, because he probably hated seeing me like this too.  
"Are you the doctor?"  
"Are you the patient?" He was an older man, who walked on the bus, and I moved then grabbed Mason's hand. Mason gripped my hand hard whenever it hurt him, which caused me to cry for him. He wiped away my tears.  
Perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
I looked deep into Masons brown eyes, and he looked deep into my green/blue eyes, and I jumped a little when the doctor said what was wrong with Mason.  
"That's a twisted ankle, stay off of it, no concert, cancel is a nice word, no late night parties with that little girl over there, and I would suggest they don't move you from this bus."  
"Ok doctor" Bryan said pushing the doctor out the door, as the doctor was telling Bryan to give Mason pain reliever for any pain.  
Bryan came in and saw us, and said under his breath,  
"The perfect couple."  
I smiled a bit when I heard him say that walking by.  
"Well it looks like I'm stuck here for 6-8 weeks, oh whatever will I do?" Mason said sarcastically.  
"Oh no, I don't know what I will do!" I said back.  
"Yeah, I mean its not like we're just dating or anything." He said smiling.  
"Mason, I'm seriously asking this, does your ankle hurt you at all?"  
"Yeah, but I know what hurts more."  
"What?"  
"Having the one you love hurting and crying over something that I can concur."  
I smiled, because he loved me, it still sent cold chills up my spine when he said it.  
"Do you need any pain reliever?"  
"Yes, please."  
I got him some water and some pain reliever, then gave it to him.  
He was struggling to get the water to go in his mouth without getting water everywhere.  
He basically poured the water all over himself.  
"Congrats Mason, you took your first shower with a twisted ankle." I said smiling getting him a towel.  
"Ha-ha, very funny Blaire."  
"Yeah."  
"Hey Blaire, can you hold up the fort, concert for us." Martin said running by me.  
"Yeah do I have to set up merch?"  
"I got it covered by one of the street team members, don't worry, you wont be leaving here without Mason."  
"Aw, thank you so much Martin." I said hugging him.  
"No prob little sis." He said leaving the bus.  
"You hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Quiet."  
"Wow Mason, that's pretty sad."  
"Yeah, but Trace will just never shut up on the other bus, I mean come on, I just want the dude to shut his trap every once in a while." He said laughing.  
I giggled and pulled a cot from a closet out and towards the couch, that way I would sleep, eat, and breathe Mason Musso.  
We fell asleep hand in hand, and then woke up 15 minutes later.  
"Mason?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Nikki brought up something earlier."  
"What was it?"  
"Well we haven't talked about our past and our dreams before."  
"Wow, I was just thinking that. I guess its just because of how busy we've both been, you know, being caught up with tours and such."  
"Well we can change---"  
Next thing I knew, William Beckett popped through the door of the bus.  
"Is this the Boys Like Girls bus?" He asked.  
"Umm yeah."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Bryan's sister." I said And Mason's girlfriend, so back off.  
"Oh, well is that Mason?"  
I looked over and Mason was asleep because of the pills.  
"Oh yeah, he twisted his ankle, so he must have fallen asleep because of some of the pills the doctor gave him."  
"Oh, I'd totally understand if you want me gone, but do you mind if I stay here until our set?"  
"Oh you can stay here."  
"So what's your name, no name." He said smiling.  
"Its Blaire."  
"Ah, I'm Bill."  
"I knew." I said smiling.  
"So are you and Mason, going out?"  
"Yeah, we're dating."  
"Oh, because I was going to say, to be only the sister of Bryan Donahue, why would you care about Mr. Musso.", He said smiling, "So tell me about yourself Blaire."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
"Man, Blaire. So how long you guys been dating?"  
"5 days."  
"Wow, that's short for how much you love him. Have you planned the wedding?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah. And yes, I did! And my dress is gorgeous!" I said sarcastically making him laugh.  
"William! Its time for our set!" A voice I recognized as Mike Carden's.  
"Hey, tell Mason I'll be back."  
"Ok, I'll see you later Bill. Good luck."  
"Thanks." He said walking out the door smiling.  
Mason yawned and looked over at me.  
"You know you look gorgeous with bed hair."  
"Shut up Mason." I said grinning.  
"I'm serious."  
I smiled and gave him the TV remote.  
"You can watch TV, I'm going to get a shower. Oh yeah, Bill Beckett came to see you while you were asleep. He said him and the band are coming after their set."  
"Ok, thanks Blaire." He said kissing me.  
I grabbed a 'The Academy Is…' shirt and pink skinny jeans along with all the other stuff I needed to have to take a shower. I plugged my straightener, and then grabbed my shampoo and jumped into the shower, and showered as fast as I could. I got out, dried my hair then got dressed. I brushed my hair and straightened the parts of my hair that were still curly, and then I unplugged my straightener then put my make up on, and ran into the couch area and covered Mason's eyes.  
"Guess who?" I asked.  
"The only person on the bus?"  
"Oh, nice guess" I said with my hands covering his entire face. He licked my hand and I made a face but kept my hand over is face. He then bit my hand and I pulled away.  
"Ha-ha! I rule!" He said triumphantly.  
"Ha. I think that's hilarious that I have a bite mark on my hand."  
"That's the way to think!"  
It got really quiet, then he broke the silence.  
"I love you Blaire."  
"I love you too Mason."  
We curled up, and then I heard a knock on the door. He kissed me then I got up to get the door. I saw a stomach at my height, then looked up and saw William Beckett.  
"Oh hey."  
"I feel short Bill." I said with a laugh.  
"Is he awake?"  
"Yes I am!" Mason yelled.  
The Academy Is…, had all climbed into the bus, and sat on the other couch.  
"So what did you do this time Musso?" Sisky asked.  
"Well, I think its self explanatory, I sprained my ankle and now it hurts."  
"Oh."  
Mason wrapped his arm around me and tried to sit up.  
"Ow, Ow, Owww!" Mason said struggling to get up.  
"Oh gosh, don't worry about that." I said pushing hair out of his face. He smiled and accomplished to sit up.  
"Ok guys, so what did you need?" Mason asked the group of sweaty guys.  
"Are you going to be stuck on this bus with…her?" said Mike.  
He didn't know my name. Crap.  
"Oh I'm Blaire, sorry." I extended my hand and he looked at it for a while then shrugged his shoulders and took my hand and shook it.  
"I'm Mike, this is Bill, Andy, Adam, and Michael."  
"Hi I'm Andy, but you can call me The Butcher."  
"Hi." I said shaking his hand.  
"I'm Adam, and you can call me Sisky."  
I shook his hand and then moved right down the line. I went to shake Bill's hand and he hugged me instead.  
"Hey Bill?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're killing me."  
"Sorry." He said letting go of me.  
"And I'm Michael Guy Chislett"  
I shook his hand as Mason looked up.  
"Well, I think we should let Mason and Blaire have some time alone, lets go get showers." Bill said winking at me. I smiled then after they left it turned into a frown.  
I loved the band, and they were nice, but I just didn't like the vibe I got from them right then. If Mason wasn't hurt maybe it wouldn't be like that.  
It caused me to wonder.  
Mason realized and just came up lifted my head and kissed me.  
We kissed for a good 15 minutes, then Bryan came through the door.  
"Awww, give me a hug!"  
We turned around and had a big group hug.  
It felt good having the two people I love there.  
Then I got a text.  
"YAY! Its Nikki!"  
"I'm guessing you guys are friends?" Mason said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, I'm surprised Trace has her, she's too good for him."  
"Eh, I agree, but he is my best friend, but he doesn't deserve her. She's too good for him."  
We kissed again. Then he held me and never let go.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
"Ok its late Mason, seriously, can I go to my bunk at least! I'm tired."  
"No, anything you can do in that bunk you can do on that cot!"  
"Mason."  
"Yeah?"  
"Fruity stalker, much?"  
"Hey, don't make fun of me because I'm too hot for you to handle."  
"What the, I'm dating you."  
"Fine, you can text Nikki."  
He threw my phone at me.  
"I love you Mason. Mostly because you gave me my phone, but more mostly because you are my savior." I said hugging him hard..  
"Ok ok, I love you too." He said kissing my forehead.  
I turned to where I was laying my head on his chest, and I texted Nikki.  
-B-Hey Nikki, I'm bored, what's up?  
-N-Nothing, Trace is being a pig and stuffing his face.  
-B- Pshh, does he know Mason's ok?  
-N-Is he?  
-B- Yeah.  
-N- I'll leave you guys alone, I'll come over tomorrow later on.  
-B-Bye.  
I closed my phone then looked up at Mason as he moved my bangs out of my face and held me rubbing my cheek carefully.  
"I love you." He said kissing my nose.  
"I love you too."  
"Ow."  
"What your ankle?"  
"Yeah."  
"Probably the medicine wearing off, I'll get you some more."  
I went to get him some medicine and some water, with a straw. I carefully gave him the medicine, then held the cup with the straw and he took a sip out of it.  
"Thank you so much Blaire. Trace would've given up and not have helped me at all. But you're different, there's something about you that makes my heart skip a beat, and that's what I love most about you."  
"Mason, I feel the same way."  
"That's good to know." He smiled.  
"Yep."  
"So do you have any food?"  
"Yes, plenty of it, I live with Boys Like Girls, remember?" I said smiling.  
"Of course."  
"What did you want to eat?"  
"Hot Pocket?"  
"Coming right up."  
I put two Hot Pockets in the microwave and heated them up.  
"So Blaire, now is a great time to talk about our past."  
"Oh glory! So tell me about your past first."  
"Well, basically I lived a normal life, that is until Mitchell got into Disney. Then I met Trace, and Metro Station started."  
"Ah."  
"So what about yourself."  
"Well I had an abusive boyfriend, lived with my parents and grandparents until Bryan kidnapped me."  
"Whoa."  
"Then you came along, and things have never been better."  
He smiled and kissed me.  
"And everything fell into place." He whispered into my ear.  
I got the Hot Pockets out of the Microwave, and Mason could sit up after the medicine, so he eased up and I handed him my 'gourmet' Hot Pocket on plastic plate. Hey it was made in China.  
"Oh wow, gourmet Hot Pockets."  
"I know I'm so fancy."  
He laughed and ate his Hot Pocket, while I ate mine.  
"That was good." Mason said smiling at me.  
"Yeah, but are you sure, you know, that you don't know how this happened?"  
"I'm sure, if I wasn't I would tell you."  
"Ok, I just want to make sure, because I hate seeing you hurt."  
"But I'm not hurt, I'm just hurting." Mason said grinning ear to ear.  
I couldn't help but giggle.  
"Seriously!"  
"Hey, don't worry, I'm recovering, it's only been like two days."  
"Yeah, point taken."  
"Point proved," he said kissing me, "I love you."  
"Point proven, I love you too." I said smiling.  
Mason sat up and put his right foot on a pillow and turned then motioned for me to come towards him.  
"Come on, it wont hurt me, my other foot is out of the way!"  
"Fine" I said curling up to him.  
We saw where a movie had come on, and Mason turned it to the channel.  
"Romantic?" Mason asked.  
"Very."  
"Go get changed into your pajama's. We'll have a movie night." Mason grinned.  
"That sounds pretty cool. I'll be right back."  
I went to go get changed, when I found a shirt, my dad's favorite shirt that he had given me before every tour. I started crying, and changed into the shirt and a pair of gym shorts.  
"Whose shirt is that?" Mason asked. He looked at my teary eyes. "Your dad's?"  
I nodded and lay back down on the cot. Mason pulled me into a hug with his head on my shoulder.  
"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. My parents are coming tomorrow, don't worry, knowing them they'll bring Mitchell and we can all talk and figure this out."  
"Ok, I trust you Mason."  
"Knock, Knock." Bill said walking through the door smiling.  
His smile turned into a frown, and he sat down on the edge of the cot. He looked even more massive.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing" I said quickly.  
"No, what happened." Bill insisted.  
"My parents had died about a couple days ago, and I just found my dad's favorite shirt. It just is too much."  
"Don't worry." Bill said rubbing his hand up and down my back, while Mason looked him in the eye and glared. Bill gave a sorry look, and got some tissues and passed them to Mason. Mason wiped away my tears.  
Everything was ok.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
***FF***  
I woke up the next morning with Bill attempting to sleep on the couch and Mason on his back, trying to get a wink of sleep.  
Bill had been sleeping over once a week, but today I was going to be nice, since I woke up at 1:04 am I walked over to Bill and shook him awake.  
"Bill?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you want to sleep in one of the extra bunks?"  
"Yes, please." He said getting up and holding on to the side of the bus to keep his balance. I giggled and he stumbled over his feet. I helped him up then turned to get a bunk cleaned off. I cleaned it off, and somehow Bill climbed in comfortably and I went back to the cot.  
***A couple hours later***  
I woke up to Menudo blaring in my ears.  
"What the crap Mason!" I yelled falling off the cot.  
"I was trying to get you awake. Don't you like that song?"  
He was playing the song Move, and I loved that song. I couldn't wait until later when he could actually walk and dance. Yes, he was healed, and the doctor came today to get the cast off his leg, and concerts don't start until next week for Metro Station, so Mason was staying with us for a couple weeks and on the breaks he was at the door.  
"Yes, I love that song, but not when its blaring into my ears when I'm waking up!"  
"It was that loud?" He put the earphones, supposedly his, in his ears and played the song jumping and jerking them out when he heard how loud it was.  
"Sorry."  
"It's ok." I said smiling and kissing him. He kissed back, but nothing special happened.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked him walking to the kitchen, considering I had to cook for my brothers and the band, I didn't mind fixing him and myself some food.  
"Oh yes, what were you fixing?"  
"Cereal, cereal, and more cereal."  
"Wow, I think I'll take cereal, because I had cereal yesterday." He said with a smirk as I heard a knock at the door. It was the doctor who had come to take the cast off Mason. The band had already gone with Mason's band to some carnival, and we decided that we would just stay on the bus. After the doctor got Mason's cast off, he told me I could go get a shower while he worked with Mason. I said thank you, told Mason I went to get a shower, then got my clothes and necessities and quickly took my shower. I guess the guys didn't mind me taking showers everyday, because they only made themselves presentable on interviews days and such, and I actually liked to be clean. I got out of the shower and dried my hair, straightened it, then put my make up on. When I was done I walked outside to see a miraculous recovered Mason running to me to give me a hug. I hugged him and he picked me up and swung me around. The doctor got disgusted by us and left.  
"What was up with the doctor?" Mason asked.  
"I think he's jealous."  
"Of what, me having you?"  
"No, I was thinking he totally had a big insane crush on you Mr. Musso." I said smiling and giggling.  
"Oh, well I won't be leaving you for some man who may live in a box on the corner."  
"Aw, that's so sweet, and very deep." I said kissing his nose.  
Mason grabbed a guitar, and walked over to the couch, and I followed him to the couch.  
"Come on, lets see what 6 weeks took off your voice." I said smiling.  
"Mmkay."  
He started singing Fear Of Flying by A Rocket To The Moon. He pulled it off better than Nick Santino and I've got to say, its not because I'm dating. While he was playing, I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he kissed my forehead and started singing again.

_(Fear Of Flying; A Rocket To The Moon- LYRICS)  
"I took a picture of a girl I once knew  
I kept it here incase I'd run into you  
The look on your face could light up a room  
But instead you leftAnd now I'm sitting with my head on the dashboard  
Push the seat back and close my eyes  
I had this dream that I was on an airplane  
afraid to fly  
So i tipped my head to the side and I whispered  
to this man that was in the isle  
I said "do you know how long it takes before we die?"  
and then I rolled awake_

_Can you take me back to the person I used to be  
Back when you were there for me  
I know it seems like forever but do me a favor please  
Way back when we were stupid  
held grudges just to help us sleep  
Oh my god, how ridiculous were we?_

_I stop your breathin everytime Im around girl  
Your body's sweatin and your hands start to shake  
I know you can't control your eyes but i know that your looks are fake  
So tease me once and I'll try to forget  
how it feels when youve got nothing left  
well take it slow and only work this sometimes  
Oh yeah.._

_Can you take me back to the person I used to be  
Back when you were there for me  
I know it seems like forever but do me a favor please  
Way back when we were stupid  
held grudges just to help us sleep  
Oh my god, how ridiculous were we?_

_I took a picture of a girl I once knew  
I kept it here incase I'd run into you  
The look on your face could light up a room  
But instead you left"_

I've got to say I'm a fan of A Rocket To The Moon, but how he knew that, if he knew it, I don't know.  
I guess just like the end of every other chapter in the story of me and Mason it ends up with one word, 7 letters, describing everything we were.  
Perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
"Wow Mason, it doesn't sound different."  
"No, my voice sounds horrible…"  
"No it doesn't, it sounds wonderful."  
"Ugh…"  
"Hey, babe, don't stress it. I think it sounds good."  
"Yeah…"  
"Cheer up, what do you want to do today since you can walk."  
"Um, I don't know."  
Then I heard the door knock and I knew who it was. I wouldn't think twice.  
"Way to go Martin." I said opening the door.  
"How'd you know it was me?" Martin complained.  
"Hmm, I don't know, you're the only one who doesn't barge right in."  
"Great."  
"Plans ruined?"  
"Chea. This sucks."  
"Yeah."  
After a couple minutes of silence I sat on the couch, and the silence continued.  
Then, Mason leaned over and kissed me on the lips.  
"Freak Martin out?" I whispered.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, way to go Mason, he's gone."  
"Ok, but that doesn't mean we have to stop." He said kissing me as I kissed back.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Mason. Don't even think about it." I heard a familiar voice ring in my ears. Mason grabbed my hand and stood up, then told Bryan we were going to walk for a bit, then dragged me off the bus, grabbing our sunglasses. He threw my sunglasses to me and I put them on as he put his on smiling. We were still in pajamas, and Mason grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers while we were walking in the parking lot of the venue they were playing tonight.  
"Trying to scare off any teenies?"  
"Haha, you'll see in a minute."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Wait a minute. Gosh you Donahues' can be so impatient." He said chuckling and smiling at me. It was that perfect toothy cute smiles.  
"You have officially hypnotized me with your perfect smile."  
"Oh, wow, and I guess Bryan writes poems too."  
"A-ha-ha. Very funny Mr. Musso. I'd be great to know where we were going."  
"You'll see."  
He walked me to a rent a car that him and Metro Station used. He opened the door for me then got into his car, and drove to a theme park.  
"Oh my gosh Mason…" I said speechless.  
"I thought maybe we could come ride some roller coasters."  
Now I haven't told him this, but I'm scared of most roller coasters.  
"Mason I…."  
"Afraid of roller coasters?" he said understandingly.  
"Not all roller coasters, just a few."  
"I understand completely" he said looking into my eyes.  
His gorgeous brown eyes were just hypnotizing, and he leaned in about 2 centimeters toward my face and I could feel his warm breath on my face.  
"Would you believe me if I said I fell for you?" he whispered.  
"Yes, if you would believe me if I said I love you forever." I whispered back.  
Mason eventually closed the gap between our faces and when we pulled apart he leaned on the horn jumping back at the loud, alarming noise.  
"That was really smooth, Mason." I said giggling.  
"I know, but that's why you love me right?" He said starting up the car. "I'll go on to the next place, sorry about the rollercoaster thing."  
"Yeah, thank you Mason." I said giggling as my phone started vibrating, which means I had a new text message. I hit the corresponding button for texts and it was just my most favorite person other than Mason. It was Nikki.  
Nikki-Get on IM, I gots to talk to you asap!  
When I signed into im, before I could even hit a button Nikki sent me a message.  
Nikksterrs01- Hey Blaire, what's up?  
Blairebabayy- Hey. Nothing much, just hangin' out with my boy.  
Nikksterrs01- Oh, sweet. Make sure its teenie appropriate and I'll let you get back to loverboy :D.  
Blairebabayy- Ok, don't worry. I'll be on during the concert, I was going to stay on the bus until Metro Station went on, because they're last.  
Nikksterrs01- Okay, bye :).  
Nikksterrs01 has logged out.  
I closed my phone and looked up at Mason, just staring at him.  
"What?" he said giggling.  
"Nothing, you're just perfect."  
"Oh why thank you, and for exactly that reason, if I weren't driving I would stare at you." He said smiling.  
"Do you know how cliché that sounded?" I giggled.  
"Yeah, but I don't care." He smirked.  
"Hey Mason."  
"Yeah?"  
"You totally look hot in those sunglasses." I said grinning ear to ear.  
"Yeah go on." He said pointing up to his cheek with a free hand he had at a stoplight. I went over kissed his cheek and sat back properly in the passengers seat.  
We pulled up to a very country restaurant and He hopped out of the car walking back to my side and helping me out of the car, in my pajamas.  
"Mason Musso, are you out of your mind?" I said jokingly.  
"What this is the country, you can go to Wal-Mart barefoot and people wouldn't give a darn." He said intertwining our fingers and grinning. I smiled back as he leaned down and kissed me. We got a couple of weird looks from country people, but I could care less, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me around my waist and we just stood there, him leaning up against the car. I rested my head on his chest and could hear his steady heartbeat, and he rested his head on top of mine.  
Cant you see I love this boy with all my heart?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
"Do you want to go get something to eat, or go back to the bus?" Mason asked me looking down. Man, his 5'9 height towered over my 5'4 height.  
"Well whatever you wanted to do."  
"Lets just go back to the bus, these people are scary." He said smirking.  
"Okay."  
I got into the car and looked over to the drivers seat and started laughing.  
"What? You sure are giggly today."  
"No, but there is one Porsche in a whole field of broken down pickup trucks. We look like Yankees down here."  
Mason started laughing and turned on the car placing his right arm around my neck. We drove to the concert venue, almost being attacked by fan girls. Mason held my hand and intertwined our fingers looking down at me smiling. Some fan girls were cussing me out calling me different assortments of names, but all that mattered was Mason right now.  
I didn't give a darn what the fans think about me and him, I just want Mason happy.  
"Blaire, I have a question."  
"Chea lover boy?"  
"Are you happy with us dating? Like are you okay with the fans is what I'm trying to say. Well basically are you okay with the stalk---"  
I cut him off by kissing him lightly on the lips. He bent down, and I stood on my tip toes so he wouldn't have to bend down.  
"I'm perfectly fine Mr. Rockstar." I said smiling as we walked onto, of course, the Boys Like Girls bus.  
"Hey guys we're back." I yelled.  
"Are you in one piece?" Bryan yelled.  
"Yes sir, she is!" Mason yelled back as Bryan came in and gave me a hug.  
"Nothing over G rated?"  
"Oh no sir." I said smiling.  
"Which side of the family do you get your smart mouth from?" Bryan said smirking.  
"The good side, you know the side where you didn't get your looks from." I said smirking.  
"Oh yeah, why is that?"  
"Because, I took all the looks." I said giggling.  
"Oh that was good" Bryan said walking back to the bus to get ready.  
Oh yeah surprisingly they told me I was off duty of merch…NOPE! Not at all, I had to work it, so I was getting ready to take a shower and such and Mason came up behind me while I was trying to find a shirt, and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"I'll go get ready for the concert. Wear red skinny jeans and this shirt." He said handing me a shirt. It was a black To Write Love On Her Arms shirt. Very simple and to the point. I smirked at the sight.  
"Thank you Mason, I'll text you when I'm ready. Are you gonna help me set up merch?"  
"A better question is, when will I not?" he said smirking, then blew a kiss to me as I blew one back. He made a kissy face, which caused me to laugh as he walked out the door.  
I went to go get ready, of course with my red skinny leg jeans and the TWLOHA shirt.  
I took my shower, straightened my hair, then grabbed my LG Rumor cell phone and texted Mason to be at the Merch tent in 15 minutes. He texted back saying he'll meet me at the bus so we could walk together, so instead of slipping on flipflops I went to get a pair of socks and my vans. I slipped on my socks and shoes just as Mason walked through the door.  
"Ready?" he asked wearing the exact same outfit as me.  
"Yeah." I said laughing.  
"You know you want to." He said smiling.  
I leaned in kissing him, then we left to go to the tent. He intertwined our fingers, yet again, and we walked inseparable to the merch tent. The fans were gone to the many stages and we had security, but Mason still had his sunglasses on his face, and was smiling down at me. I looked up at him and smiled, then he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and started spinning around really fast. I began lightly hitting his back trying to get him to stop, then he did, and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the tent.  
"Man Mason, now I'm dizzy." I said as he sat me down on two feet, halfway stumbling.  
"Sorry." He said smiling at me grabbing my hand to keep me from falling.  
He helped me set up merch, and when we were done he wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down into my eyes.  
"So I was wondering…" Mason started.  
"What?"  
"If when we got to Kings Dominion* next week, if you'll go with yours truly?"  
"But of course, hun." I said smirking up at him.  
"Well I'm going to the concert." He said kissing me lightly.  
"Okay, I love you."  
"I love you too." He said smirking then running to catch up with Ant who was walking towards the stage.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
"Goodnight everyone!" Mason yelled into the microphone as he ran off the stage.  
Next thing I know strong arms were pulling me into a hug. I looked up to see Mason smiling down at me.  
"Great job tonight, they seemed grateful that you could walk." I said smirking.  
"Yeah. Fan girls are attacking." He said making me giggle.  
"Okay I know I hug Nikki like that but seriously, we have autographs to sign." Trace interrupted.  
"Man, come on, whenever you hug her like this it turns into a full make out session."  
Mason said still hugging me.  
"Or a little somethin' somethin'." I said winking. Mason started giggling and Trace turned red.  
"Oh that reminded me why I love you."  
"Haha, Trace had it comin'." I said grinning.  
"Oh I knew that." He said lightly kissing my lips and intertwining our fingers as we left the embrace and started walking towards the autograph table.  
"Well I'll go watch merch." I said frowning kissing Mason.  
"Okay, go do your little job." Mason said grinning.  
"Will do." I said walking towards the table with a long line stretching probably to a bordering state, all fan girls of all ages. A little 6 or 7 year old girl came up last, after the line went to the autograph tables.  
"Hi honey, what do you need?" I said walking around the table and getting down on my knees so I could see her face. At this time Mason saw and came running over beside me.  
"Aw, what do you need?" Mason said wiping some tears from her face.  
"My sister left me here." The little girl said crying. I looked up at Mason and he embraced the young girl.  
"Its gonna be okay, we'll get you to your sister, don't worry." He said rubbing her back.  
"Whats your name?" I said following suit of Mason and surrounded the girl, comforting her.  
"Kellie."  
"Hi Kellie, I'm Blaire." I said smiling at her.  
"I'm Mason, we'll help you get home." He said smiling at the young girl.  
"I'll go let Trace know we're gone."  
"Okay." Mason said picking the girl up and taking her behind the merch tent to a chair I had sitting out with a Boys Like Girls logo on the back.  
"Trace, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure thing, Blaire." He said standing up walking over to me.  
"There's a little girl who's sister left her here. Mason and I are going to help her get home."  
"Okay I'm sure millions of fan girls will understand, and if not I'll make them understand." He said hugging me quickly then returning to the fan girls attack.  
"Okay Trace knows that we're gone." I said running back to Mason.  
"Kellie, do you know where you live?"  
"Yes, yes I do."  
"Okay we'll take you home." I said helping her up and grabbing a towel and a couple water bottles. I squirted water onto the towel and wiped her face, which looked like it was covered in cheap glitter makeup. I smiled knowing I covered my face in one dollar make up with glitter. I sat the towel down and Mason, Kellie, and I ran to the Boys Like Girls tour bus, and I ran in telling Bryan me and Mason were going for a ride, while I grabbed the keys Mason left on the bus. I ran back off the bus to the little girl and Mason. I tossed the keys to Mason and we walked to the car, holding the little girls hand. Mason opened the back seat door to the car and buckled the little girl in, and shut the door. I climbed in the passenger seat, while he got in the drivers seat and started the engine.  
"So where is it you live?" Mason asked smiling behind his sunglasses. The little girl handed me a slip of paper that had her address on it. I told Mason the address as he turned out of the parking lot on the way to the little girls house. Mason found the house within 15 minutes, and pulled up to the driveway. We both got out and helped the little girl out. We walked with her up to a house, and Mason knocked on the door. A older lady came to the door smiling when she saw Kellie.  
"Oh my gosh, I thought you'd never get home!" she said embracing the little girl in a tight hug. Me and Mason exchanged glances smiling.  
"And you are?" the woman asked.  
"I'm Mason Musso." He said extending a hand. The old lady shook it looking over at me.  
"I'm Blaire Donahue." I said shaking her hand.  
"Thank you so much for bringing Kellie home. Her sister came here and packed then left, I didn't ask her why she was leaving and didn't have Kellie, but thank you so much." The lady said looking at me and Mason,"Now young boy, Mason I belive?" Mason nodded and looked at the older lady,"Now if you've got this girl, dont let her go, she's something special, and same goes for you, Blaire."  
"Dont worry ma'am, I would never think of that." Mason said smiling at the older woman. Kellie had come over to me and tugged on my pants leg. I bent down as she beamed giving me a hug, then motioned for Mason to bend down, and we all had a group hug. The old lady thanked us again, before we had to get back to the venue. We got into the car and Mason smiled at me as I smiled back.  
"You're so good with kids, Blaire."  
"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Mason." I said grinning. He grinned back and kissed me before starting the car up and heading back to the venue.  
**FF**  
"Where were you guys?" Bryan asked.  
"Well now since we're back, we were helping a little girl who got left here."  
"Aw, now you guys are like in love." Paul said.  
"Poolie we've been in love."  
"I didn't know love at first sight worked, Blaire." Paul said sadly.  
"Well it does in this case." Mason said smiling down at me.  
"Aw, I never knew my sister and my new best friend would hook up." Bryan said.  
"Well you better believe it, because I love your sister." Mason said smiling.  
"Okay, I'm gone before anything else happens." Bryan said, and him and Poolie raced to the back of the bus to work on a new song with the guys.  
"Well that was awkward." Mason said smiling.  
"Hey but at least we don't have to listen to my big brothers big mouth." I said grinning.  
"Well that's good." He said smiling down at me. He went over to the couch putting his head in his hands rubbing his temples.  
"What's wrong, Mas?" I said sitting next to him rubbing his back.  
"Nothing, just all the pressure of being Mason Musso, the guy all the girls want as their own. I just don't want you to leave me." He said tearing up.  
"Hun, that will never happen. No matter who says they want to have your babies, or they will marry you, or whatever young teenies think, that will never make me not love you."  
"You're right, I'm sorry for anything those teenies think of me, because I don't care what they say, as long as they like the music, I'm fine. I could live without being famous, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be, its great, because if it weren't for that, I wouldn't have met you." Mason said hugging me. I hugged back as he rested his head on mine. He lifted his head up and looked me straight in the eye.  
"I will love you forever Blaire Faith Donahue." He said kissing me.  
"I'm glad, because I will love you forever." I said kissing him back.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
It was 10:50 pm before Mason realized how late it was.  
"Hey its late, I better get back to the bus." Mason said looking me in the eyes.  
"Have you heard about any hotel stops? I'm sick of these hard-as-rock bunks."  
"Um, yeah we're going to be at one tomorrow night after the performance."  
"Okay, have you heard about room placements?"  
"No I haven't Mason. But as soon as I know you'll know." I said smiling.  
"And as soon as I know you'll know." He said smiling back and lightly kissing me.  
"Goodnight Mason."  
"Goodnight Blaire."  
He walked off the bus, and I went to go change into my pajamas and get ready for bed. After I was ready I went to my bus and fell asleep.  
-------------------Mason's point of view-------------------  
I jumped off the last step of the Boys Like Girls bus and closed the door behind me. I turned and ran to my bus, because of the lack of security and I didn't have my sunglasses. I ran to the bus door and opened it, Trace immediately asked me about Kellie, the little girl me and Blaire helped. I told him about everything that happened and then ran to the bathroom to get changed into my pajamas. I then ran out of the bathroom and jumped into my bunk. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep, remembering the day I first met Bryan, and the first time I saw Blaire. And yes I saw her before the tour, but I never really talked to her, or even met her. I just went to see Bryan.  
----Dream----  
"Hey Mason, I was wondering if you wanted to meet Bryan Donahue, of Boys Like Girls?" Pete Wentz had asked me when I first met him.  
"Oh yeah sure, I'd love to meet him!" I replied. I walked out the door of the office to Pete's car and climbed in.  
"Are you ready?" Pete asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I've got to say this, Bryan has a hot sister named Blaire, and when I say hot, I mean HOT. He'll probably show you a picture of her, but she might or might not be there, because she's a softball player who is always practicing. Very supportive of her brother, about your age. You actually have a chance at her, unlike me."  
"Well thanks for the info, but I probably wont end up with her."  
"Oh, well I could totally see you both together."  
"Why would I date her if she'd be at home during tours?"  
"That's where you're wrong! She's Boys Like Girls merch girl, so she goes on tour with the boys every tour."  
"Oh wow. I might just give her a chance if I talk to her."  
"Yeah, I would." Pete said pulling up into the driveway of a huge mansion. It had a softball practice area, probably Blaire's, a pool, an enormous tennis court and also a lot of land, with an Olympic sized pool. I thought to myself 'wow, these people are probably so self centered and rich and prissy'. I got out of the car, and followed Pete up to the door. He rang the doorbell and a black haired girl in a softball practice outfit, and was drinking a Gatorade.  
"Hey Blaire!" Pete said embracing her. She was pretty cute.  
"Hey Petey! I missed you so much!"  
"So how's softball been going?"  
"Good, I just finished practice, and I'm about to quit since BLG is getting so much attention and is getting more tours."  
"Aw that's bad, but you're still taking it up as a hobby?"  
"Defiantly."  
"Well that's good." Pete said smiling. You could tell he liked her from the way the goofy smile never left his face.  
"So how have you been?" Blaire asked him, not noticing I was behind him.  
"Oh I've been doing good, just signed a new awesome band."  
"Awesome. So not to be pushing you out the door or anything, but why'd you stop by?"  
"Well I stopped by your parents lovely place to visit Bryan before you guys move into the apartment!"  
"Oh cool, well Bryan's in the basement getting his clothes together." She said pointing to a room that had a set of stairs. I was in awe at how gorgeous she was, and followed Pete, and she didn't notice me at all. She ran out the door to a track that was set in the softball training area, and started running. I figured she put her life into being a softball star, and to be the family's famous girl, but Bryan took the spotlight and she gave up her dreams for his, that was amazing. I followed Pete and walked up to Bryan.  
"Hi I'm Bryan Donahue." He said holding out a hand. I didn't take it considering I was thinking of his sister. He snapped his fingers in front of my face which snapped me out of my daydream of having her as my own. "Still in aftershock of seeing my sister?" I nodded which he took as a yes. "Its okay, everybody is in shock when they see her. They always asks if we're really related."  
---------------end of dream-----------  
Trace snapped me out of the dream I was having, and I looked up at him and he smiled telling me it was time to get ready and we were going to get lunch with BLG, and more importantly, Blaire Faith Donahue, the girl of my dreams.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
----Blaire's POV----

"Blaire wake up!" Martin called.  
"Oh sorry Martin!" I yelled getting up.  
"Its okay, get ready we're going out to eat with Metro Station."  
"Okay I'll go get ready."  
I ran to the back of the bus slipping on a pair of shorts and a Fall Out Boy band tee. I got ready, and jumped into my flip flops, Martin smiling. I looked over at him and his smile grew larger.  
"What?" I asked giggling.  
"Just lookin at part of true love." He said grinning.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You and Mason, come on its fate. You're parents passed the day after you got together, it was a sign from God to keep him, and if you break up with him I hurt you, and if he breaks up with you I hurt him. Go ahead and make wedding plans, you guys are invincible."  
"Wow, Martin that was deep. Where's the other half of true love?" I asked smirking.  
"He's getting ready."  
"Okay."  
I looked out the window and saw moving scenery. I smiled to myself, knowing I was going to live this life for the rest of my life. I looked around and noticed we were in Arkansas, because the giant sign that said Welcome To Arkansas, or whatever they decided to put on the huge board. We pulled into a diner, that basically was where they didn't have many people and the people who did go were older, so we didn't have to worry about fans as much. It was a nice diner, and it was very old fashioned, so no wonder teens don't go. I jumped off the bus, and sat on the gravel next to the bus, waiting for something to happen. I saw a shadow and looked up and saw Mason towering over me. He held out his hand and helped me off the concrete, and held me in a huge hug, and didn't let go. Blake and Ant walked by, probably jealous of Mason, because they don't normally hang out with girls, they are usually not that sociable.  
"Good morning sunshine." I said looking up and resting my chin on his chest.  
"Good morning. Get a good nights sleep?" he asked smiling.  
"Yeah, what about you?"  
"Yeah, I missed you." He said smirking then kissing my nose. I moved my head up to where he was kissing me on the lips. The kiss was long, but Bryan ruined it, by telling Mason if he caught us, he'd kill one of us. Bryan was just upset he didn't have one to cuddle up to and snuggle next to, so he didn't like seeing me and Mason all lovey dovey.  
"Did you want to get a separate table?" Mason asked.  
"I think it would be best if you actually wanted to talk."  
"Okay then."  
We went inside and placed our orders, as me and Mason sat down, Bryan came up to me and whispered in my ear.  
"Sorry about everything, don't let him go. You do and you're screwed for life." He said.  
I smirked and returned to Mason.  
"Blaire, you know I really love you?"  
"Yeah, I know you do, because I love you too."  
"Well I was wondering, you're all okay with bunking with me tonight at the hotel? No funny business."  
"I've been fine, hun." I said smirking.  
He leaned in and kissed me as a woman came up to the front of the table.  
"Are you Mason and Blaire Musso?"  
I looked at Mason and mouthed 'what?!?'. He mouthed 'I don't know."  
"I'm Mason Musso, what did you need?"  
"I'm with this cities newspaper and I was going to ask you how it is being married?"  
"Um, excuse me did you just say married?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Oh, no see we're just dating." Mason explained, "Can we please get back to lunch?"  
"Oh sorry Mr. Musso, and yes, enjoy." She said walking away.  
After she was out of earshot I looked at Bryan and he shrugged.  
"What was that?" I said watching her leave.  
"I have no clue, and why did she ask how the marriage was?"  
"I have no clue, hun, but I guess its just rumors."  
"Well I could've guessed that." He said laughing. I smiled and then he kissed me and our food arrived. I had ordered a salad and Mason ordered a steak.  
"Wow, are you a vegan?" Mason asked.  
"No." I said giggling, "Bryan always fixes steak at home, and I kinda got sick of it quick."  
"Ha, knowing Bryan he'd do that." Mason smiled, "But I'd love you even if you were."  
"Aw, you're so sweet." I said kissing him and then the tour manager came up and frowned at the sight.  
"Um, I don't think you're happy." I said forcing a smile.  
"You guys better be in love, because we have a strong policy of relationships between bands."  
"Don't worry, Don, I love Blaire with all my heart, and that wont change."  
"It better not." Don said going to pay the bill and walked out. Me and Mason got up and walked out the door to the BLG bus and he rode with us to the hotel. The whole time we were both smiling, because we had found whoever we needed. And I thought I hated Bryan and tours and stuff, but now Bryan had made promises, that every tour would have Metro Station on it, or Metro Station would be with us and not on tour. Either way, I'd see Mason every day, and that's all that mattered to me.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
"Okay, so Blaire…" Bryan said.  
"Okay, so what?"  
"You're bunking with Mason. Do I have to give you the talk."  
"Blah, blah, blah be safe. Don't think that'll happen Bryan."  
"Oh are you that tired?"  
"Aw no, I just am sleepy."  
"Haha."  
Bryan walked off and I looked over at Mason, asleep. I grabbed his hand and moved his hair out of his face.  
"Okay, we're at the hotel." The bus driver, Bob, yelled.  
"Thanks Bob!" I yelled back.  
"No problem, hun."  
"Mason, wake up, we're at the hotel." I said shaking him awake.  
"Gosh, I'm awake. You and your brother I swear." He said holding my hand.  
"Yeah, I know, you gotta love us." I said smiling.  
"Lets get our key and get to the hotel."  
"Okay."  
We got up and walked outside towards the tour manager who was handing out keys.  
"Okay, we're staying here for two days. Pairs are, Blaire and Mason, Bryan and Martin, Paul and Johnny, Trace and Nikki, and Anthony and Blake." He said throwing us our keys. "No funny business. And that goes for all of you." He said before walking off to his room. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at what was on his back. On his back was a sign that said "I dance around in a pink dress with pretty unicorns at night". Mason and Trace both stared at me and then laughed as Mason grabbed my hand and started walking to the hotel.  
"So Mason, who's idea was it to put the sign on his back."  
"If I told you would you laugh your head off."  
"Probably if it involves a guitarist wearing red skinny jeans." I said smirking.  
"We'll then wait until we get into the room." He said grinning ear to ear.  
"Oh you're so full of it." I said kissing his cheek.  
"Okay, we need room 240. 3rd floor." Mason said concentrating.  
"Okay."  
"Wow they must've taken it out using a freaking wizard because its not here!"  
"Mason…"  
"Yeah?"  
"We're on the second floor." I said grinning as Mason grabbed my hand and we ran up the stairs carrying our two suitcases.  
"There it is!" He said running with the key ready to open the door.  
He opened the door to a beautiful suite. There was a balcony, which caused me to think this wasn't a normal hotel, but I was all for it. The balcony had a beautiful view of a lake, just like the one Mason threw me in on the first date I had with him.  
"Wow." Mason said dropping his suitcase on the floor in the first area.  
"Wow, Wow." I said dropping my suitcase on the floor right beside his. I walked over to him as he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers and led me to the balcony. We walked onto the balcony and watched the sunset.  
"Blaire…"  
"Mason…"  
"As you probably know, there's only two more weeks of tour."  
"Sadly I do." I said turning to see his beautiful eyes. He looked down at me and smirked.  
"This has been the best tour I've been on. Ever since I had joined Metro Station and we started touring, this is the best tour. And I know you've been on a lot more tours, but was this one your favorite."  
"Seriously it was. Bryan never let me meet anyone on tour, but after they had gotten on MTV I met Pete Wentz, but he isn't as darling as you." I said smiling resting my head on his chest.  
"Oh wow, normally girls are all over Pete Wentz, so I take that as a compliment." He said grinning.  
"You're humor amazes me sometimes." I said giggling.  
"Oh well, I just wanted to say how much this tour meant to me. I remember the first time I saw you, but I didn't know you and you didn't know me." He said, "I remember you paid no attention to me when Pete took me to see Bryan." He remembered laughing.  
"Oh I remember that, I just didn't know you were someone I wanted to meet. But I was still practicing softball, so I probably didn't want to meet anyone that would be future touring with my brother."  
"You know, lets go out on a date."  
"To where?" I said giggling as we ran off the balcony, out the hotel room, and after Mason locked the door, his car.  
"You'll see." He said.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
"Okay, we're here." Mason said smiling.  
"Where are we?" I asked for the millionth time.  
"Maybe you'll remember in a minute." He picked me up out of the car and then tossed me into the freezing cold lake.  
"Mason!" I said trying to get out of the freezing cold water. Right after I got on my feet Mason jumped in and tackled me back into the water. He stood up and helped me up out of the water and got us two towels.  
"Do you remember now?"  
"Yes I do, our first date."  
"Yup."  
"This isn't like one of those fan fictions where you ask if I marry you is it?"  
"No that's farther down the road though." He said smiling.  
"Okay then." I said smiling.  
"Lets get back to the hotel before they come find us."  
"You're right. They might bring the people with the white jackets." I said laughing. He laughed back and linked arms with me as we walked back into the car. When we got in the car Mason started to make small talk.  
"So Blaire, I was wondering, why do you help your brother so much if he always annoys you?"  
"I really don't know, I guess I just support Paul and Martin and Johnny, that basically Bryan isn't all."  
"Ah."  
"Mason…"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know, how Bryan wrote Thunder on the road during this tour, right after he saw us together?"  
"Yeah what about it?"  
"It gives me a feeling he wrote it for us…"  
"Yeah, now that you've pointed that out…"  
"I just thought of it." I said turning on the radio. Thunder was on every station, playing at the same time.  
"Wow, are we meant for each other or what?" Mason asked smiling and wrapping his arm around me, pulling his car into the parking lot of the hotel. He took the keys out of the ignition and turned towards me. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and had brushed some hair that was in my face away.  
"Okay Mr. Rockstar, what tour is up next for you?"  
"The one where I'm with Boys Like Girls. And their beautiful merch girl." He said in a whisper, and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back and he then helped me out of the car. We both smiled as we both walked up to our suite.  
"I'm going to get ready for bed." I said pecking Mason on the cheek while he was watching tv.  
"Okay." He said turning around and smiling.  
I went into our room and dug through my suitcase for my pajamas. I changed and pulled my hair up in a pony tail. I was wearing black shorts and an old softball jersey. I opened the door to the living room area and jumped over the couch and landed beside Mason.  
"So is it my turn to get comfy." Mason said with a smile.  
"I guess." I said giggling. Mason got off the couch and walked back to get changed. I grabbed the remote from the side of the couch and looked for something interesting to watch. I finally decided to put it on a MTV music countdown. One of the millions. Mason then walked out in his pajamas and sat down next to me and as soon as he sat down the music video for Thunder, that the guys made while Mason was hurt, came on.  
"What is up with Thunder?" I asked laughing.  
"I don't know." Mason said with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Oh well, I'm not upset." I said giggling.  
"Yeah, at least its not Trace's sister's crap. That stuff is horrible."  
"I agree." I said as he wrapped his arm around me and we both laid down on the couch and soon fell asleep.  
-----Mason's POV-----  
"I agree." Blaire said as I wrapped my arm around her. Then we both had fallen asleep on the cramped couch. How unromantic. I woke up a good 30 minutes later, and looked at Blaire. She was laying with her back towards the back of the couch and had her head on my chest. I didn't want to wake her up, but if we stayed on the couch we'd regret it in the morning. Our backs would be killing us. And that's not that romantic either. I giggled to myself and picked Blaire up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and climbed in beside her. I wrapped my arm around her and she instantly put her head on my chest and we resumed the same position we were in on the couch. I started to think about this tour, just laying there watching her sleep. I would've never thought I'd get a girlfriend from this tour. I actually didn't want to go on this tour in the first place. But when I saw her unpacking boxes I instantly knew I wanted to stay on the tour.  
-----Dream/Flashback-----  
"You'll enjoy this tour Mason!" Ant said pushing me onto the bus.  
"Guys I don't think it's a good idea. The other bands didn't seem like people we'd wanna cross. I met Bryan Donahue and he seemed pretty nice, but I don't know."  
"Well its too late to get off because we're in a moving bus, and only the suicidal part of Mason Musso would jump out that door." Blake said pushing his glasses up farther on his face. I liked Blake, but gosh was he a dork sometimes. I was not going to jump out of a moving bus! I'm not suicidal! What was his problem?  
"Like I'm suicidal guys. I just don't want to have any part in this whole 'Metro Station equals friendly' thing."  
"Hey who knows! Doesn't Bryan have a uber hot sister that's about your age?" Trace added.  
"Oh yeah, she's the merch girl for Boys Like Girls!" Ant said.  
"Dude, are you thinking I'm going to hook up with her! She probably looks worse than Blake's old crush! I mean come on, Bryan Donahue?"  
"You'll take that back." Blake said. He obviously wasn't mad about me making fun of his old crush. Maybe the 'old' part kind of points that out.  
"Fine. When do we meet these guys?" I asked the bus driver.  
"About 15 minutes." Our bus driver Dave said.  
"Thanks man." I said walking back toward the couch. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Are they serious about this girl? I mean I'm Mason Musso. I could probably have any girl I want at this point. The hard thing is, trying to not look excited around the guys. I wasn't about to say I was excited just yet, because I haven't seen the girl and I was already making assumptions. Hey and if all fails I could make fun of her instead of Blake. I smiled a bit and got tapped on the shoulder by Ant.  
"What man?" I asked looking up.  
"We're here." Ant said and walked off the bus, probably to talk to the tour manager about the show that was the next day. I looked around and jumped off the bus, with the bus driver following. I looked over and saw the Boys Like Girls tent. 'Why is it already set up?' I thought to myself. I looked farther into the tent, I saw a girl unpacking stuff from a big trailer. Each second I looked at her I was walking a couple steps toward the tent.  
"Ummm...isn't it rude to stare?" She said.  
"Oh! Sorry, I was just waiting for some attention." I said smiling.  
"You've got it. Go ahead, what did you have to say?"  
"You're Bryan Donahue's sister right?"  
"Guilty."  
"Don't you know the show isn't until tomorrow?"  
"What?"  
"The show isn't until tomarr---"  
She ran back to the bus. I supposed to kill her older brother.  
"Hey Mason!" Martin Johnson was calling me. Oh my gosh, I had admired his voice and now I'm meeting him! Sweet.  
"Hey Martin what's up?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to stop by the bus, you could meet all the guys and Bryan's sister."  
"Oh cool! I'll ask the band if they wanted to come too."  
"Oh no problem. And you know Blaire, Bryan's younger sister, is single." He said winking.  
"Oh well, that's nice to know." I said blankly and walked back to my bus. I instantly asked the guys if they wanted to go over and they said sure as we made our way over to the Boys Like Girls Bus. I knocked on the door and sooner or later Blaire came to open the door. She moved out of the way of the door as we all got on. She hadn't said a word yet. I walked over to her after she had gotten the door closed. I got nervous. I didn't know she'd look that pretty. Man who am I kidding, that girl was FINE!  
"Hi, I'm Mason. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk before, you ran off, I'm suspecting to beat the crap out of your brother."  
"Oh, hi I'm Blaire. And don't worry I did shake him up pretty badly." She said, then we both laughed.  
"Look, I know I don't know you but would you like to go on a date to get dinner tonight, maybe we could talk more then."  
"I would love to." She said smiling.  
"Grea--"  
"Mason, I sure would watch my back, because if you're flirting with my sister, you're flirting with disaster." Bryan said.  
"Look Bryan, you have a life I have mine, and I want Mason flirting with me in mine." She said. They probably fought a lot over tour stuff.  
Bryan turned bright red of embarrassment while Blaire and I started laughing.  
"Nice one B!" Poolie yelled.  
"Burn" Johnny yelled.  
"Wow, his sister is gonna kick his---" Martin was cut off.  
"HOLY CRAP MASON!" Bryan yelled.  
I kissed her and to my surprise she kissed back.  
I wonder if she likes me? I laughed in my head, knowing the answer, and knowing we'd be invincible. Now, I didn't want to leave.  
-----End of Dream/Flashback-----  
By that time I was asleep, with the girl of my dreams in my arms.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26  
"Okay, we're here." Mason said smiling.  
"Where are we?" I asked for the millionth time.  
"Maybe you'll remember in a minute." He picked me up out of the car and then tossed me into the freezing cold lake.  
"Mason!" I said trying to get out of the freezing cold water. Right after I got on my feet Mason jumped in and tackled me back into the water. He stood up and helped me up out of the water and got us two towels.  
"Do you remember now?"  
"Yes I do, our first date."  
"Yup."  
"This isn't like one of those fan fictions where you ask if I marry you is it?"  
"No that's farther down the road though." He said smiling.  
"Okay then." I said smiling.  
"Lets get back to the hotel before they come find us."  
"You're right. They might bring the people with the white jackets." I said laughing. He laughed back and linked arms with me as we walked back into the car. When we got in the car Mason started to make small talk.  
"So Blaire, I was wondering, why do you help your brother so much if he always annoys you?"  
"I really don't know, I guess I just support Paul and Martin and Johnny, that basically Bryan isn't all."  
"Ah."  
"Mason…"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know, how Bryan wrote Thunder on the road during this tour, right after he saw us together?"  
"Yeah what about it?"  
"It gives me a feeling he wrote it for us…"  
"Yeah, now that you've pointed that out…"  
"I just thought of it." I said turning on the radio. Thunder was on every station, playing at the same time.  
"Wow, are we meant for each other or what?" Mason asked smiling and wrapping his arm around me, pulling his car into the parking lot of the hotel. He took the keys out of the ignition and turned towards me. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and had brushed some hair that was in my face away.  
"Okay Mr. Rockstar, what tour is up next for you?"  
"The one where I'm with Boys Like Girls. And their beautiful merch girl." He said in a whisper, and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back and he then helped me out of the car. We both smiled as we both walked up to our suite.  
"I'm going to get ready for bed." I said pecking Mason on the cheek while he was watching tv.  
"Okay." He said turning around and smiling.  
I went into our room and dug through my suitcase for my pajamas. I changed and pulled my hair up in a pony tail. I was wearing black shorts and an old softball jersey. I opened the door to the living room area and jumped over the couch and landed beside Mason.  
"So is it my turn to get comfy." Mason said with a smile.  
"I guess." I said giggling. Mason got off the couch and walked back to get changed. I grabbed the remote from the side of the couch and looked for something interesting to watch. I finally decided to put it on a MTV music countdown. One of the millions. Mason then walked out in his pajamas and sat down next to me and as soon as he sat down the music video for Thunder, that the guys made while Mason was hurt, came on.  
"What is up with Thunder?" I asked laughing.  
"I don't know." Mason said with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Oh well, I'm not upset." I said giggling.  
"Yeah, at least its not Trace's sister's crap. That stuff is horrible."  
"I agree." I said as he wrapped his arm around me and we both laid down on the couch and soon fell asleep.  
-----Mason's POV-----  
"I agree." Blaire said as I wrapped my arm around her. Then we both had fallen asleep on the cramped couch. How unromantic. I woke up a good 30 minutes later, and looked at Blaire. She was laying with her back towards the back of the couch and had her head on my chest. I didn't want to wake her up, but if we stayed on the couch we'd regret it in the morning. Our backs would be killing us. And that's not that romantic either. I giggled to myself and picked Blaire up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and climbed in beside her. I wrapped my arm around her and she instantly put her head on my chest and we resumed the same position we were in on the couch. I started to think about this tour, just laying there watching her sleep. I would've never thought I'd get a girlfriend from this tour. I actually didn't want to go on this tour in the first place. But when I saw her unpacking boxes I instantly knew I wanted to stay on the tour.  
-----Dream/Flashback-----  
"You'll enjoy this tour Mason!" Ant said pushing me onto the bus.  
"Guys I don't think it's a good idea. The other bands didn't seem like people we'd wanna cross. I met Bryan Donahue and he seemed pretty nice, but I don't know."  
"Well its too late to get off because we're in a moving bus, and only the suicidal part of Mason Musso would jump out that door." Blake said pushing his glasses up farther on his face. I liked Blake, but gosh was he a dork sometimes. I was not going to jump out of a moving bus! I'm not suicidal! What was his problem?  
"Like I'm suicidal guys. I just don't want to have any part in this whole 'Metro Station equals friendly' thing."  
"Hey who knows! Doesn't Bryan have a uber hot sister that's about your age?" Trace added.  
"Oh yeah, she's the merch girl for Boys Like Girls!" Ant said.  
"Dude, are you thinking I'm going to hook up with her! She probably looks worse than Blake's old crush! I mean come on, Bryan Donahue?"  
"You'll take that back." Blake said. He obviously wasn't mad about me making fun of his old crush. Maybe the 'old' part kind of points that out.  
"Fine. When do we meet these guys?" I asked the bus driver.  
"About 15 minutes." Our bus driver Dave said.  
"Thanks man." I said walking back toward the couch. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Are they serious about this girl? I mean I'm Mason Musso. I could probably have any girl I want at this point. The hard thing is, trying to not look excited around the guys. I wasn't about to say I was excited just yet, because I haven't seen the girl and I was already making assumptions. Hey and if all fails I could make fun of her instead of Blake. I smiled a bit and got tapped on the shoulder by Ant.  
"What man?" I asked looking up.  
"We're here." Ant said and walked off the bus, probably to talk to the tour manager about the show that was the next day. I looked around and jumped off the bus, with the bus driver following. I looked over and saw the Boys Like Girls tent. 'Why is it already set up?' I thought to myself. I looked farther into the tent, I saw a girl unpacking stuff from a big trailer. Each second I looked at her I was walking a couple steps toward the tent.  
"Ummm...isn't it rude to stare?" She said.  
"Oh! Sorry, I was just waiting for some attention." I said smiling.  
"You've got it. Go ahead, what did you have to say?"  
"You're Bryan Donahue's sister right?"  
"Guilty."  
"Don't you know the show isn't until tomorrow?"  
"What?"  
"The show isn't until tomarr---"  
She ran back to the bus. I supposed to kill her older brother.  
"Hey Mason!" Martin Johnson was calling me. Oh my gosh, I had admired his voice and now I'm meeting him! Sweet.  
"Hey Martin what's up?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to stop by the bus, you could meet all the guys and Bryan's sister."  
"Oh cool! I'll ask the band if they wanted to come too."  
"Oh no problem. And you know Blaire, Bryan's younger sister, is single." He said winking.  
"Oh well, that's nice to know." I said blankly and walked back to my bus. I instantly asked the guys if they wanted to go over and they said sure as we made our way over to the Boys Like Girls Bus. I knocked on the door and sooner or later Blaire came to open the door. She moved out of the way of the door as we all got on. She hadn't said a word yet. I walked over to her after she had gotten the door closed. I got nervous. I didn't know she'd look that pretty. Man who am I kidding, that girl was FINE!  
"Hi, I'm Mason. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk before, you ran off, I'm suspecting to beat the crap out of your brother."  
"Oh, hi I'm Blaire. And don't worry I did shake him up pretty badly." She said, then we both laughed.  
"Look, I know I don't know you but would you like to go on a date to get dinner tonight, maybe we could talk more then."  
"I would love to." She said smiling.  
"Grea--"  
"Mason, I sure would watch my back, because if you're flirting with my sister, you're flirting with disaster." Bryan said.  
"Look Bryan, you have a life I have mine, and I want Mason flirting with me in mine." She said. They probably fought a lot over tour stuff.  
Bryan turned bright red of embarrassment while Blaire and I started laughing.  
"Nice one B!" Poolie yelled.  
"Burn" Johnny yelled.  
"Wow, his sister is gonna kick his---" Martin was cut off.  
"HOLY CRAP MASON!" Bryan yelled.  
I kissed her and to my surprise she kissed back.  
I wonder if she likes me? I laughed in my head, knowing the answer, and knowing we'd be invincible. Now, I didn't want to leave.  
-----End of Dream/Flashback-----  
By that time I was asleep, with the girl of my dreams in my arms.


End file.
